Ecommerce vendors provide platforms that enable purchasing and trading products or services using communication networks, such as the Internet. A recent trend for ecommerce vendors is to provide mobile commerce that allows customers to purchase products and/or reserve services using mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets. Typically, a customer/user can download and install a mobile application of an ecommerce vendor and conduct online shopping using the mobile application. For instance, a customer can use the mobile application to review product/service information, compare and select products/services, place selected items into a shopping cart/wish list, checkout and make payments, track order status, manage user account, or enjoy other shopping experiences.